Stupid Bet (Indo-TRANSLATE) (Chaptered)
by KrisCrush96
Summary: (Update!) Sehun dan Chanyeol merupakan sahabat tak terpisahkan yang sering melakukan taruhan-taruhan konyol. Sehun menantang Chanyeol untuk meniduri sang Presiden Kelas. Byun Baekhyun/Baekyeol/Chanbaek/Hunhan/YAOI DLDR!story from AFF author:jayspage12
1. Foreword

Title : **Stupid Bet**

Penulis asli : **jayspage12 **

Penterjemah : **KrisCrush96**

.

.

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

EXO members

.

.

Rated : T++, M

.

.

Genre : YAOI, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Schoollife!au

.

.

Desclaimer :

Our beloved EXO members weren't mine, but i hope i could stole squishy Kyungsoo in my room XD. Dan tulisan asli ini bukan punya aku

Cerita ini aslinya bukan punya aku, aku tekankan bukan punya aku, tapi punya (jayspage12) dia author di Aff aku cuma pengen transle-in aja dan ternyata dia ngasi aku persetujuan yeaay.

I repeat this great job story isn't mine, it's belong to this AFF author (jayspage12 : /profile/view/810149 ) and this is the real story line - (story/view/872975/stupid-bet-exo-exok-exom-baekyeol-chanbaek-schoollifeau) please add link AFF first.

Thanks to her to give me this such permission.

.

.

Warning! :

This story contains smut, and boys love. Fluff everywhere, if you think you can't handle this such story then go away! I've warned you, okay.

Beware thypo everywhere!

.

.

A/n : Masih ingat ff 'ketika sebuah cerita di balik' dan 'danneggiato'? aku yang nulis itu, aku ganti pennamenya jadi sama kayak acc ku di AFF. Kemungkinan gak akan ku lanjutin soalnya karena aku ganti hp dan data-datanya disitu jadi hilang dan aku gak bisa lanjut. Maaf T.T

.

.

.

.

.

Okay Enjoy The Story!

.

.

-BaekYeol-

.

.

.

Description : Sehun dan Chanyeol merupakan sahabat tak terpisahkan yang sering melakukan taruhan-taruhan konyol.

Sehun menantang Chanyeol untuk meniduri sang Presiden Kelas.

Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Foreword :

Number one

-Jay

Translator : KrisCrush96

.

.

.

-BaekYeol-

.

Beware thypo everywhere (hey, it's rhymes)!

.

.

.

.

.

Remember BAEKYEOL is REAL!


	2. Chapter 1

Title : **Stupid Bet**

Penulis asli : **jayspage12 **_(penulis AFF)_

Penterjemah : **KrisCrush96**

.

.

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

EXO members

.

.

Rated : T++, M

.

.

Genre : YAOI, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Schoollife!au

.

.

Desclaimer :

Our beloved EXO members weren't mine, but i hope i could stole squishy Kyungsoo in my room XD. Dan tulisan asli ini bukan punya aku

Cerita ini aslinya bukan punya aku, aku tekankan bukan punya aku, tapi punya (jayspage12) dia author di Aff aku cuma pengen transle-in aja dan ternyata dia ngasi aku persetujuan yeaay.

I repeat this great job story isn't mine, it's belong to this AFF author (jayspage12 : /profile/view/810149 ) and this is the real story line - (story/view/872975/stupid-bet-exo-exok-exom-baekyeol-chanbaek-schoollifeau) please add link AFF first.

Thanks to her to give me this such permission.

.

.

Warning! :

This story contains smut, and boys love. Fluff everywhere, if you think you can't handle this such story then go away! I've warned you, okay.

Beware thypo everywhere!

.

-BaekYeol-

.

.

"You're an asshole." Chanyeol mengumpat bengis, suaranya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Tidak, aku seorang yang jenius." Sehun, teman seperjuangan Chanyeol, sembari tertawa-tawa, dengan sebuah senyum iblis namun kelewat manis itu merekah di wajahnya. "Jadi, apakah kita sepakat?"

Chanyeol menatap temannya itu, yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya sebagai tanda kesepakatan. Chanyeol mendesah frustasi ketika ia menyabut tangan itu, memberikan remasan kelewat kencang dan mengguncangnya kuat-kuat sebelum segera melepasnya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun telah berteman selama bertahun-tahun, persahabatan mereka bermula dari mereka yang suka mengerjai teman, keluarga, dan bahkan satu sama lain.

Terhitung sudah sekitar enam bulan sejak mereka mulai melibatkan uang ke dalamnya, saling bertaruh untuk melakukan hal-hal kelewat konyol untuk mendapatkan uangnya. Beberapa taruhan harus berhubungan dengan orang tidak di kenal, tapi kebanyakan sasarannya adalah teman-teman mereka sendiri. Mereka kemudian menciptakan peraturan dimana hanya satu dari dua sahabat ini yang menantang yang lain dan harus menyelesaikannya dalam waktu satu minggu. Lalu minggu berikutnya mereka bergantian.

Dua minggu lalu Sehun menantang Chanyeol senilai $20 untuk mencuri pakaian milik Kyungsoo, salah satu teman mereka, di ruang locker ketika si empunya sedang mandi. Chanyeol malah tertangkap basah dan kemudian kepalanya di hajar habis-habisan oleh si target. Minggu lalu, giliran Chanyeol yang menantang Sehun dengan $50 untuk menggigit leher Minseok, yang mana adalah kekasih dari teman mereka Jongdae, tapi tanpa ketahuan. Si pirang pun melakukannya secara random ketika berada di keramaian, ketika itu Minseok memberinya tatapan aneh, tapi tidak memusingkannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Sehun pikir ia memenangkan taruhannya tapi ternyata beberapa jam kemudian Jongdae datang menerobos pintu kamarnya dan memberinya cukup pelajaran/hajaran tentang bagaimana ia harus menjauhkan mulut hinanya dari Minnie tercintanya. Dan jadilah Sehun yang membayar taruhannya.

Chanyeol dan Sehun terkadang khawatir kalau-kalau semua sahabat mereka mulai jengah dan berakhir meninggalkan mereka, tapi rupa-rupanya mereka malah menikmati cara-cara ajaib pasangan ini. Taruhan-taruhan konyol itu tidak terlalu menyakitkan ataupun terlalu memalukan untuk membuat targetnya merasa terhina, jadi semua teman-teman mereka tampak mulai terbiasa. Dan pasangan duo dummy ini sungguh bersyukur akan hal itu.

Kini giliran Sehun yang menantang Chanyeol, dan ia ingin taruhan yang tidak biasa, mengingat ia mendapat cukup banyak hajaran dari taruhan terakhir. Jongdae ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari yang duo dummy ini kira.

Maka yang paling muda dari keduanya menantang yang satunya untuk tidur dengan Sang Ketua OSIS.

'Mr. Popular'-nya sekolah.

Sekolahnya-'Aku terlalu keren untuk kalian semua.'

Byun Baekhyun.

Bahkan ketika yang lebih tua protes tapi yang lebih muda dari keduanya tetap bersikeras. Chanyeol harus tidur dengan Byun Baekhyun, dan sebagai bukti dia harus merekamnya, atau minimal yang seperti itu. Peraturannya Chanyeol tidak boleh memberi tahu targetnya mengenai rekaman itu, atau pun taruhannya. Chanyeol ingin lebih protes lagi tapi ketika si blonde memberikan jumlah taruhannya, $500, angka yang paling besar sejauh ini. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, duduk di kafetaria dengan semua teman yang berkumpul. Sehun menyantap makan siangnya sembari menatap orang yang dia suka, Luhan, yang duduk di sebelah Minseok. Dia pindahan dari China, Luhan dan Minseok ternyata sangat cepat akrab menjadi teman. Si blonde tinggi ini inginnya lebih dekat dengan Luhan, tapi kapanpun mata bundar lucu itu menatapnya semua kata-kata hanya berputar di tenggorokannya. Interaksi keduanya bisa di bilang sangat jelas, tapi si bodoh Sehun memberikan Luhan sinyal yang berbeda-beda, membuat si imut menjadi malu-malu. Minseok inginnya memberitahukan semua teman-temannya tentang interaksi yang sudah jelas terlihat di antara keduanya, tapi Jongdae malah menyuruhnya diam, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah balasan untuk si blonde nakal ini.

Chanyeol yang berkebalikan dengan semua itu malah manyun, kepalanya menempel di meja dan makanannya tak tersentuh sama sekali, ia memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk taruhan ini. Dia punya waktu seminggu, dan jika ia tidak bisa, Chanyeol harus membayar 500 dollar ke teman kekanakannya itu.

Jam makan siang berakhir, dan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah locker-nya. Dia tengah memasukkan buku-buku catatannya ketika ia mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Hey, Chanyeol!"

"Hey Kris." Chanyeol membalas, memberi senyuman terbaik pada sahabatnya.

"Maaf, aku melewatkan makan siang, tadi aku sedang bersama Taozi tercinta." katanya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"I don't need to know," Chanyeol berkata cepat, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yifan supaya tidak melanjutkan ceritanya hingga detil. Yifan dan kekasihnya selama setahun ini, Zitao, atau Tao untuk orang yang mengenalnya, ataupun Taozi untuk orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya, pasangan ini merupakan pasangan skinship. Mereka suka melakukan... hal-hal yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak perlu di beri tahu melebihi apa yang sudah ia ketahui. "So anyway, what's up?"

"Aku dengar dari Jongdae tentang taruhan yang kau dan Sehun lakukan." Kris tersenyum amat lebar dan yang paling pendek diantara keduanya memberengut. Tidak biasanya teman-temannya mengetahui tentang taruhan seperti ini, sebagian dari dirinya ingin menjaga perjanjian ini tetap rahasia. Akan tetapi semuanya gagal. "Sudah ada rencana?"

"Bagaimana nenurutmu?" Chanyeol mendesah pasrah, suaranya terdengar lebih menyedihkan lagi, tapi dia tidak perduli. Ia sudah tidak punya ide lagi bagaimana melakukannya.

Yifan terkekeh, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Lalu kenapa kau menyetujui perjanjian taruhan ini? Kau tidak sebodoh itu kan untuk menyadari betapa sulitnya ini."

"Karena taruhannya 500 dollar man, 500! Aku bisa melakukan apa saja dengan uang itu." Chanyeol bisa membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa saja membeli banyak video games dengan semua uang itu.

Yifan tertawa kecil, membuat Chanyeol makin kesal. "Might as well pay up, dude. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Chanyeol makin cemberut, Yifan benar, ini sungguh sangat mustahil dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Chanyeol dan teman-temannya tidak begitu mengenal Baekhyun, bukannya mereka tidak mencoba dekat atau bagaimana, hanya saja mereka berada di level yang berbeda. Chanyeol dan semua temannya lebih seperti grup menengah kebawah di sekolah, perpaduan menarik antara anak-anak culun dan sisanya anak-anak badung, Chanyeol-lah yang paling menonjol untuk bagian anak badung. Baekhyun, di lain pihak, terlihat menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua hal. Dia adalah ketua OSIS sebagaimana ketua tim yang bereisi anak-anak keren. Baekhyun merupakan bagian dari anak 'popular' yang Chanyeol dan lainnya suka membuat gurauan tentangnya. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun memiliki aura manis perpaduan antara kecerdasan dan kesempurnaan, dan dia juga terlampau baik untuk berdampingan dengan orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kualitas seperti itu. Jadi sudah jelas, bahwa si anak raksasa Chanyeol tidak mungkin berada dekat-dekat dengan si anak sempurna Byun Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol tentu saja tidak ingin tidur dengannya, meskipun anak itu lumayan manis dan tentu saja fuckable.

.

.

.

-BaekYeol-

Beware thypo everywhere (hey, it's rhymes)

Remember BAEKYEOL is REAL!

Ottaeyo? Bagus gak? Kalau jelek bilang yah lewat review. Okay, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 2

Title : **Stupid Bet**

Penulis asli : **jayspage12 **_(penulis AFF)_

Penterjemah : **KrisCrush96**

.

.

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

EXO members

.

.

Couple :

Baekyeol, Hunhan, Sulay, Kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin

.

.

Rated : T++, M

.

.

Genre : YAOI, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Schoollife!au

.

.

Desclaimer :

Our beloved EXO members weren't mine, but i hope i could stole squishy Kyungsoo in my room XD. Dan tulisan asli ini bukan punya aku

Cerita ini aslinya bukan punya aku, aku tekankan bukan punya aku, tapi punya (jayspage12) dia author di Aff aku cuma pengen transle-in aja dan ternyata dia ngasi aku persetujuan yeaay.

I repeat this great job story isn't mine, it's belong to this AFF author (jayspage12 : asian fanfics profile/view/810149 ) and this is the real story line - (story/view/872975/stupid-bet-exo-exok-exom-baekyeol-chanbaek-schoollifeau) please add link AFF first.

Thanks to her to give me this such permission.

.

.

Warning! :

Boyxboy, no GS (apalagi ggs -.-)

This story contains smut, and boys love. Fluff everywhere, if you think you can't handle this such story then go away!

I've warned you, okay.

**Beware thypo everywhere!**

P.s! Maaf updatenya lamaaaaa banget kemaren sempet ngadat pulsa. Hihihihi xD Peacee ^-^V

.

.

.

Enjoy the story!

**-*-*-*-*-*****BaekYeol*****-*-*-*-*-**

_._

_._

_Dan Chanyeol tentu saja tidak ingin tidur dengannya, meskipun anak itu lumayan manis dan tentu saja fuckable._

Hari berlalu begitu lamban dan menyedihkan, setidaknya itu menurut Chanyeol. Selama perjalan pulang bersama _partner-in-crime_ nya, si blonde Sehun terus saja mengoceh tentang bagaimana seseorang dengan paras manis rusa (deer) tersenyum padanya dan itu membuat jantungnya berdentum sangat keras, sampai ia kira ia mendapat serangan jantung. Tapi Sehun pikir jika pun dia mati, dia mati dengan bahagia.

"Dia itu sangat manis, kau tahu, aku sungguh-ugh, Yeol, apa yang harus kulakukan?" perasaan Sehun saat ini bercampur antara bahagia, sedih dan gelisah, selalu saja dia mengoceh tentang bagaimana dia yang ingin sekali dekat dengan Luhan tapi terlalu pengecut untuk mencoba segalanya.

"Man, shut up," sembur Chanyeol ketika anak itu tidak mau diam, dan mereka tiba di depan rumahnya. "Ajak saja dia berkencan atau apalah itu."

Sehun terkesiap dengan dramatisnya, "Aku tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau dia menolak ku, atau menatapku sebagai makhluk menjijikan, atau-ow!" Chanyeol yang baik hati membuatnya diam dengan cara memukul kepalanya. "_That hurt, jackass!_" teriak Sehun sembari mengusap-usap kepala berharganya.

"Oh diamlah dan pulang kerumahmu, dan mengocehlah pada orang yang lebih peduli pada kehidupan cintamu yang menyedihkan itu." yang paling tinggi menghela napas, mencari-cari kunci rumah di sakunya sebelum Sehun dapat berkata apapun. Tapi tentu saja percuma.

"_No, no one's home. Let me stay._" rengeknya dengan pout lucu di wajahnya membuat yang lebih tinggi menghela napas.

"_Fine_." lengguhnya ketika jemarinya menemukan kunci rumah dan membuka pintunya. Tidak ada orang di rumah jadi pikirnya tidak apalah jika mengundang teman kerumah. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, Sehun masuk dan buru-buru menghempas tubuhnya ke satu kursi _bean-bag _seperti dia telah lama tinggal di situ, yang mana pada kenyataannya memang Sehun sering mampir. Tapi pemuda bertelinga elf ini hanya mencebikkan mulutnya dan duduk di kursi meja balajarnya dan membuka laptop.

Chanyeol menyalakan internet dan membuka facebook, yang mana sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sekarang. Ia mulai menjelajahinya, me-_like _beberapa status random dan foto-foto sebelum ia melihat ada notifikasi yang masuk. Dia meng-kliknya dan menemukan sebuah _invite _dari Yifan. Dia meng-kliknya lagi dan itu membawanya ke laman lain bertuliskan "_School Bonfire_". Ia menghela napas.

"Api unggun?" Chanyeol berkata, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi tentu saja anak manja itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Oh, kau melihatnya?" komentar Sehun, berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan nendekati kursi Chanyeol dan berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat ke layar. "Aku sudah melihatnya, dan ternyata acaranya besok malam."

"Selasa malam? Kenapa?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun meminta jawaban, dan menghela napas saat anak itu hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Man, siapa yang merencanakan ini...?"

Ia membaca cepat laman web itu dan tiba-tiba matanya membulat, warna samar merah muda menyebar di pipinya saat ia melihat siapa yang menciptakan laman web ini. Tentu saja itu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Sehun cekikikan melihat reaksi si raksasa saat membaca nama itu, tapi kemudian terdiam saat Chanyeol menyikutnya.

Ia mengernyit sakit dan meletakan tangannya di perut yang telah menjadi korban. " Kau tahu, menggunakan kekerasan itu tidak di anjurkan, apalagi seseorang yang terluka tidak bersalah sama sekali."

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan menuduhnya. "Ya, kau memang bersalah, anak manja!"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" kata si blonde acuh tak acuh, agaknya ia mulai mengerti mengapa sahabat tercintanya ini bertingkah seperti ini.

"_You made that stupid bet!_" koar yang lebih tua.

Sehun terkekeh agaknya dia memang benar. "Oh, jadi kalau memikirkan perjanjian meniduri ketua OSIS kita membuatmu blushing ketika membaca namanya?"

Chanyeol mencoba memukul Sehun lagi tapi anak itu dapat menangkisnya. "Ah Ha! Jadi benar ya!_ Oh this is just so wonderful,_" teriaknya girang.

_"Shut up! I hate you!"_ Chanyeol balas berteriak, duduk lagi di kursi belajarnya dan mengembalikan pandangan ke laptop. Dia membaca detail acaranya, yang ternyata di adakan besok pukul 10:00 malam, dan di adakan di taman pinggir kota. Chanyeol menyumpah-nyerapahi Yifan di dalam pikirannya, tahu betul kalau anak itu mengiriminya _invite _untuk mengejeknya soal taruhan itu.

Sehun kembali duduk di kursi _bean-bag_ nya, menertawai nasib kelam sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol hanya menatap kosong ke layar laptop, mulai berpikir akankah ia meresponnya atau tidak, dan kalaupun ia ingin meresponnya haruskah dia memilih untuk pergi atau option 'maybe', yang biasanya di gunakan orang-orang yang tidak ingin pergi tapi tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan. Dia mulai berpikir untuk menekan option 'not-going', yang sungguh sangat ingin dia klik. Chanyeol memindahkan kursor mouse di antara tiga pilihan, bergetar hebat hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, itupun kalau ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Di dalam pikirannya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk berbicara dengan targetnya, apalagi dia tidak ingin melakukannya di sekolah, bukan berarti dia langsung bisa benar-benar mendapat kesempatan untuk lebih dekat.

Setelah setengah jam berkutat, akhirnya Chanyeol meng-klik tombol 'maybe' dan menutup laptopnya, memutuskan bahwa dia sudah cukup penat. Chanyeol meninggalkan meja belajarnya dan duduk di kursi _bean-bag_ serupa dengan yang di duduki, orang yang harusnya menjadi sahabat sejatinya. Sebelum Sehun dapat mengoceh tentang taruhan itu lagi, Chanyeol menyodorkan _controller game _padanya, dan tak lama kemudian pikiran mereka berdua hanya dipenuhi dengan tembakan yang di arahkan ke zombie-zombie yang ada di layar.

Setelah benerapa jam di penuhi dengan permainan _video-game_ yang berisik, Sehun pun pulang. Tinggal lah Chanyeol sendiri dengan pemikirannya, yang mestinya jadi waktu kesukaanya sampai adanya taruhan konyol itu, dan yang bisa dia pikirkan saat ini adalah targetnya. Byun Baekhyun.

Karena penasaran, si raksasa mulai berjalan kearah laptopnya dan kembali membuka Facebook. Sebelum ia sempat berpikir dua kali, ia mengetikan nama targetnya, dengan mudah menemukan homepage anak itu. Dia menge-klik nya dan di sambut dengan foto profil Byun Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum, pancaran matanya agak tajam penuh dengan kebahagiaan di mana itu membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, tapi sejurus kemudian ia cemberut saat tersadar telah tersenyum untuk anak itu. Foto cover-nya adalah foto grup dari anak-anak populer di depan gedung sekolah, yang terlihat sangat cocok untuk seorang ketua OSIS. Si raksasa menggulir ke laman bawah, terkekeh saat melihat status-status dan konentar-komentar yang lucu. Tanpa ia duga Byun Baekhyun senang juga bercanda dan memainkan puns(permainan kata-kata) di statusnya, dan Chanyeol, secara mengejutkan, melihat hal itu sangat lucu.

Dia mulai mem-_browsing _foto-fotonya, dan menemukan banyak sekali foto grup yang di ambil di sekolah dengan orang yang berbeda-beda. Satu dari sekian banyak foto membuat mata Chanyeol membulat, membuatnya kembali ke laman pertemanan si ketua osis. Ketika apa yang dia lihat benar ter-konfirmasi, Chanyeol menyambar ponselnya dan menelpon sebuah nomor yang familiar. Telponnya berdering dua kali sebelum sebuah suara yang tenang tapi terdengar heran, menyapanya. "Halo?"

"Kau berteman dengan Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol, cepat dan menuntut.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" suara itu menjawab, terdengar jelas sangat kebingungan.

"Jawab saja pertanyaannya, Suho." hardik Chanyeol, kemarahan mulai menggelegak dari dalam tubuhnya karena lamanya jawaban.

"Uh, well, yeah, kurasa." kata Junmyeon, masih sangat kebingungan. "Kami tidak sedekat itu."

"Tapi kau berteman dengannya kan? Ada foto kalian berdua di Facebook sedang bersama."

"Uh, yeah, tentu saja. Tunggu, apa kau men-_stalking _ku di Facebook atau semacamnya?" tanya Junmyeon dengan nada penasaran namun penuh arti. Chanyeol memberenggut mendengar kegelian temannya.

"Uh, well, yeah, _sure_, _whatever_." si raksasa bergumam, mencoba menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut. "Jadi apa kau sering _hang-out_ bersamanya?"

"Oh." ada sedikit jeda. Chanyeol menatap ponselnya dan ternyata itu masih tersambung. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika Junmyeon mulai bicara. "Oh, _oh my god_, kau sedang berada di laman web Baekhyun, iya kan?"

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. "Itu bukan masalahnya, Suho, jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Junmyeon menghela napas. "Tidak, kami tidak berteman. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya ketika kami ada pertemuan"

"Pertemuan? Pertemuan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya cepat, jelas tidak berpikir dulu sebelum bicara.

"Jeez, dan aku masih menyebutmu sahabatku." Junmyeon bergumam. "Dia adalah ketua OSIS dan aku wakilnya, ingat? Kami selalu ada rapat hampir setiap hari."

"Oh." Chanyeol menjawab, merutuk dirinya sendiri saat benar-benar lupa kalau temannya ini adalah wakil ketua, dan berada di jajaran OSIS. "Kalau begitu baiklah."

"Baiklah?" Junmyeon bertanya. "Chanyeol, sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini?"

"Uh, ti-tidak." gagap Chanyeol. "Bukan apa-apa."

Junmyeon membuat suara seperti 'tsk'. "Aku tahu kau bohong. _Come on_ Chanyeol, katakan padaku."

Anak dengan rambut kelamnya menghela napas, level rasa pedulinya menurun ke level yang lebih rendah. "Ugh, _fine_, _whatever_. Sehun dan aku membuat sebuah taruhan-"

"_Oh god, _taruhan lagi?" Junmyeon bertanya, dengan tawa kecil. Dia tahu tentang semua taruhan yang duo dummy ini lakukan dan merasa senang karena dirinya bukanlah target tetapnya.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." yang lebih muda bergumam. "Anyway, kali ini taruhannya 500 dollar-"

"500 dollars?" Junmyeon menginterupsi, jelas terkejut dari nada bicaranya. "Apa kau serius?"

"Yeah, 500 dollar. Apakah kau akan membiarkanku bicara?" tanyanya, terganggu oleh interupsi yang konstan.

"_Sorry, sorry_." ucap yang lebih tua, tertawa kecil. "_Go on._"

"Okay." Chanyeol menarik napas dalam, bersiap untuk mengatakannya. "Taruhannya adalah dimana aku punya waktu seminggu untuk meniduri Byun Baekhyun."

Kemudian hening. Chanyeol sekali lagi mengecek ponselnya barang kali telponnya terputus, namun sekali lagi itu masih tersambung. Dia meletakkan kembali ponsel ke telinganya, masih tidak dapat mendengar apapun. "Halo?"

"_You got to be joking._" ucap Junmyeon, suaranya sangat kecil.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "_No, I'm not."_

Dan kemudian sebuah amukan, "Chanyeol, _are you an idiot_!? Jangan di jawab, karena kau benar-benar idiot!" suara Junmyeon begitu membahana melalui saluran telpon membuat si raksasa harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari wajahnya. "Tapi sungguh, man? Ini tidak lucu, kau bicara tentang sex disini!"

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang ku hadapi." ucap Chanyeol, sedikit tersiggung denga omelan sahabatnya ini.

"Ya tentu saja." kata yang lebih tua sarkastik. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Baekhyun! Dia bukan tipe anak _one-night-stand _seperti itu, Dan kalau pun kalian bertemu dan entah itu jadi sahabat baik di waktu yang singkat, dia tidak akan tidur denganmu secepat itu."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Ku pikir kau bilang kau tidak dekat dengannya."

"Memang tidak." ketus Junmyeon, suaranya benar-benar serius. "Tapi aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya, dan aku tahu seperti apa dia." Junmyun mendesah frustasi. "Aku tidak yakin kau bahkan boleh mencobanya."

Chanyeol melihat ponselnya ofensif. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Maksudnya ini benar-benar konyol dan tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi, jadi jangan sekalipun mencoba. Baekhyun itu anak yang baik, dia tidak pantas di gunakan seperti itu hanya untuk uang."

Chanyeol mencebikkan lidahnya, tidak senang akan alasan yang sahabatnya berikan. Tapi tidak dapat di pungkiri ia juga setuju akan hal itu. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Baekhyun, bahkan jika ia berhasil melakukan sex dengannya, itu artinya ia memanfaatkan anak itu. Tiba-tiba si raksasa tinggi ini merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau benar." gumamnya, khawatir jika ia berkata lebih keras maka ia akan muntah atau semacamnya.

Ia benar-benar merasa sakit. Junmyeon menghela napas. "Kau dan Sehun harus berhenti atau semacamnya dari taruhan-taruhan seperti ini."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian tersadar kalau ia ada di saluran telpon dan tidak mungkin terlihat. "Yeah."

"_Alright_, Chanyeol. Aku harus baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Yeah, aku baik baik saja. Trims, Suho, _i guess._" gumamnya.

"Sama-sama. Bye Chanyeol."

"Bye."

Chanyeol menutup telponnya dan menghempaskan tubuh menjulangnya ke tempat tidur dengan wajah terlebih dahulu, tubuhnya sedikit membal karenanya. Ia mengeluarkan helaan napas panjang saat sudah berbaring.

Ia merasa bodoh. Ia tidak begitu mengenal Baekhyun, tidak sepenuhnya, dan meskipun ia tidak begitu menyukai apapun yang ia tahu, bukan berarti ia dapat memanfaatkan anak itu. Tidur dengannya demi uang, mengesampingkan soal jumlah uangnya. Pemikiran itu saja sudah membuat perutnya bergejolak tak nyaman. Ia benar benar merasa sakit karena pemikirannya, menggeram dan menahan perutnya kesakitan. Ia mencoba bernapas perlahan, mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan. Setelah beberapa menit memutuskan, ia tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

Besok ia akan menemui Sehun dan membatalkan taruhan konyol ini.

.

.

**-*-*-*-*-*****BaekYeol*****-*-*-*-*-**

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf kalo ada salah *bows***

**.**

**Remember ****BAEKYEOL ****is ****REAL****!**

**.**

**.**

**A/n : ottaeyo? lanjut kagak? hihihi kalau baca aslinya di aff lebih bagus, dan bakalan ada smutnya tapi bukan di capter ini. Jadi bagi yang pengen cepet ada smutnya review yeaaaahh?! *maksa***

**p.s : ada yang tahu apa itu puns? puns atau pun (baca pən) adalah permainan kata dlm bhs inggris. **

**kalau kalian ada satu atau dua line puns kasi tahu aku ke review. nih aku kasih contoh puns : **

**kiss makes your day, but anal sex makes your hole weak, got it? it's a pun.**

**okay since it's rated m i think it's safe to talk dirty.**


	4. Chapter 3

Title : **Stupid Bet**

Penulis asli : **jayspage12 **_(penulis AFF)_

Penterjemah : **KrisCrush96**

.

.

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

EXO members

.

.

Couple :

Baekyeol, Hunhan, Sulay, Kaisoo, Kristao, Chenmin

.

.

Rated : T++, M

.

.

Genre : YAOI, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Schoollife!au

.

.

Desclaimer :

Our beloved EXO members weren't mine, but i hope i could stole squishy Kyungsoo in my room XD. Dan tulisan asli ini bukan punya aku

Cerita ini aslinya bukan punya aku, aku tekankan bukan punya aku, tapi punya (jayspage12) dia author di Aff aku cuma pengen transle-in aja dan ternyata dia ngasi aku persetujuan yeaay.

I repeat this great job story isn't mine, it's belong to this AFF author (jayspage12 : asian fanfics profile/view/810149 ) and this is the real story line - (story/view/872975/stupid-bet-exo-exok-exom-baekyeol-chanbaek-schoollifeau) please add link AFF first.

Thanks to her to give me this such permission.

.

.

Warning! :

Boyxboy, no GS (apalagi ggs -.-)

This story contains smut, and boys love. Fluff everywhere, if you think you can't handle this such story then go away!

I've warned you, okay.

P.s! Double update! *smirk* karena kemaren telat update...

**Beware thypo everywhere!**

.

.

.

Enjoy the story!

**-*-*-*-*-*****BaekYeol*****-*-*-*-*-**

_._

_._

.

_Besok ia akan menemui Sehun dan membatalkan taruhan konyol ini._

Tapi tentu saja, Sehun tidak akan semudah itu. Di perjalanan menuju sekolah keesokan paginya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberitahu Sehun soal percakapannya dengan Junmyeon, dan ia berpikir kalau semua ini adalah ide yang buruk. Akan tetapi, si blonde muda ini punya ide lain selain mengakhiri pertaruhan ini. "Kau berhutang 500 dolar padaku kalau begitu." ucapnya riang, suaranya terdengar puas dan penuh kemenangan.

"_Dammit_, Sehun, tidakkah kau mengerti?" geram Chanyeol. "Ini bukan taruhan yang seimbang. Ini benar-benar salah dan aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Dan aku juga tidak mau menggigit Minseok, tapi toh aku melakukannya juga." terang Sehun. "Jadi tinggal pilih mau melakukannya atau kau bayar taruhannya!"

"Itu tidak sama dan kau tahu itu. Pertama," Chanyeol mengarahkan satu jari mengisyaratkan 'satu' ke wajah Sehun. "Minseok itu seorang teman yang tahu tentang permainan-permainan konyol kita. Dan kedua," jarinya berubah dari satu ke dua. "Itu hanya sesederhananya menggigit, _not putting your dick in his ass!_"

"Hey, hey,_ there's no need to curse_." si pirang berujar. "Dan ini tidak seperti kita tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini sebelumnya."

Chanyeol menggeram rendah di tenggorokannya. "Yeah, tapi mereka hanya orang-orang asing yang tidak akan pernah kita temui lagi, bukannya malah anak yang jadi kebanggaan sekolah kita!" cemberutnya, mengigat taruhan yang mereka lakukan satu setengah tahun lalu. Pasangan ini dengan beraninya menantang satu sama lain untuk memilih orang secara acak dan tidur dengan mereka, dimana mereka benar-benar melakukannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada Sehun, tapi ia kehilangan keperjakaannya malam itu.

Ia merasa benar-benar kotor setelahnya, dan merasa sangat menyesal. Ketika ia menyadari bahwa dirinya gay, saat ia berusia 16, ia mengimajinasikan akan seperti apa sex pertamanya. Ia penasaran seperti apa rupa orang itu, dan bagaimana caranya untuk mendekati orang itu. Chanyeol membayangkan sebuah malam yang romantis, makan malam yang menakjubkan, lilin-lilin, sebuah kasur yang megah dan pemuda manis yang di bawahnya akan mendesah penuh gairah. Tapi bukan itu yang ia dapat.

Sebaliknya ia melakukan _rough-quickie _ di belakang mobil seseorang yang namanya bahkan tidak dapat ia ingat. Chanyeol senang dirinya adalah seorang top, karena menurutnya partner pertamanya tidak akan se-_gentle _yang ia lakukan saat itu.

Jadi setelah setahun bermuram durja karena ketidak puasannya terhadap sex pertamanya dulu, terutama secara emosional, ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri jika berpapasan dengan seseorang yang masih virgin, dan melakukan sex dengannya, ia akan memperlakukan mereka dengan baik. Ia tidak akan mengambil keuntungan dari mereka melalui _one-night-stand,_ mengingat bagaimana ia telah kehilangan _virginity_-nya dulu. Dengan pasangannya, ia akan melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih menyenangkan dan romantis sebagaimana yang telah ia bayangkan. Sebenarnya hal itu belum pernah terjadi, kebanyakan karena Chanyeol tidak begitu pandai membangun sebuah hubungan serius, karena pasangannya mudah merasa bosan, sebab Chanyeol lebih suka membuat segalanya berjalan dengan perlahan. Tapi di beberapa_ one-night-stand _yang di peruntukkan untuk menuntaskan frustasi seksualnya berakhir bahkan sebelum matahari terbit di hari berikutnya.

"Pssh, aku tidak melihat perbedaannya tuh." cerca Sehun. "Tapi aku akan tetap pada pendirianku, entah itu kau akan melakukannya atau kau bayar aku. Itulah yang jadi peraturannya selama ini 'kan, dan itu tidak berubah hanya karena krisis moralmu." Sehun berlalu begitu saja dan barulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Si anak telinga lebar itu menghela napas, merasa terganggu dan marah karena kelakuan menyebalkan anak itu. Akan tetapi meskipun ia tahu ini adalah tindakan salah, bukan berarti juga Chanyeol mau membayar 500 dolar ke anak manja itu. Jadi menurutnya setidaknya ia harus mencoba, dan hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya yaitu ia harus bicara dengan Junmyeon.

Chanyeol berlari masuk ke sekolahnya dan berjalan tergesa ke arah dimana locker Junmyeon berada. Ia tersenyum ketika matanya menangkap temannya itu tengah menaruh buku-buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Suho!" panggilnya. Anak itu menoleh dari tasnya dan memberikan senyum manisnya ke arah si bocah tinggi.

"Hai Chanyeol." yang lebih tua kemudian mengamati penampilan Chanyeol. "Jeez, kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Well, aku tidak terlalu tidur nyenyak." ujarnya, mengusap bagian belakang lehernya canggung. "Tapi, begini Suho, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Mata Junmyeon memicing, mulai mengira-gngira apa yang si raksasa ini bicarakan. "Membantumu untuk apa...?"

"Uh...well..taruhan itu-"

"Chanyeol!" bentak Junmyeon. Kedua matanya melotot sontak memandang ke sekitar lorong untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang mendengar.

"Aku tahu ini tidak benar, Suho!" teriak si raksasa, suaranya terdengar menyedihkan. "Tapi Sehun tidak mau membatalkan taruhannya dan aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu..."

"Aku bisa meminjamimu uang kalau itu membuatmu menjauhi taruhan seperti itu." ucap Junmyeon, matanya penuh dengan pengharapan agar si raksasa mau setuju.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, bung, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Sehun akan berpikir kalau aku curang, dan lagi pula nanti aku juga harus membayar hutangku padamu."

Junmyeon menatap si anak bodoh bertelinga elf ini dengan tatapan menelisik. "Jadi anggapan Sehun tentangmu yang curang lebih buruk dari pada mencoba meniduri teman sekolahmu, begitu?"

Chanyeol menelan kegugupan yang berkembang di tenggorokannya dengan susah payah. "Dengar, aku juga tidak mau melakukannya, tapi setidaknya aku harus mencoba."

Junmyeon menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar bodoh."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tapi kepalanya menunduk rendah. "Aku tahu. Tapi...kumohon, Suho, aku butuh bantuanmu."

Junmyeon menatap si anak tinggi, menelisik wajahnya berharap agar anak itu mau merubah pikirannya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia akhirnya menghela napas dan menutup lockernya, suara itu membuat Chanyeol beralih menatapnya.

"Baik. Aku akan membantumu, tapi tidak dengan bagian sex-nya atau apapun itu. Aku hanya akan mengenalkan kalian berdua atau semacamnya. Apapun yang terjadi setelahnya aku tidak ikut campur."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, terlihat jelas wajahnya menyiratkan suatu kelagaan. "Oh, terimakasih Suho, terimakasih banyak! Aku akan mentraktirmu makan enak setelah ini, aku janji!"

"No, no, no, simpan saja uang kotormu itu." jawab Junmyeon, terdengar agak jijik di dalam suaranya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Okay, okay. Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkan kami?"

Yang lebih tua tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu kemudian menatap si anak berambut hitam. "Malam ini, di acara api unggun."

Senyum Chanyeol seketika meredup menjadi raut wajah cemberut. "Apa? Kenapa disana?"

"Karena disana akan lebih mudah melakukannya. Dia selalu sibuk saat berada di sekolah, kau tidak bisa benar-benar bicara dengannya."

Chanyeol kemudian berpikir beberapa saat. "Memang benar...tapi kenapa disana?" rengeknya. "Aku tidak mau pergi kesana."

Junmyeon menatapnya tajam. "Baekhyun akan lebih terbuka disana." terangnya. "Lagipula ini tidak seperti kau punya kesempatan lain untuk kebetulan bertemu dengannya di luar sekolah, kan." gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, senyum senang perlahan mulai berkembang di wajahnya. "Wow, pemikiran hebat. Harusnya aku minta bantuan padamu lebih sering lagi, ya."

Junmyeon mendesis padanya. "_Don't you dare_. Ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya bahkan semua ini sudah membuatku muak."

Chanyeol hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak membenarkan perkataan anak itu.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi dan mereka masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Sisa hari ini berjalan begitu cepat dan tidak banyak yang terjadi. Dan di perjalanan pulang, Sehun terus saja mengoceh tentang kecintaannnya terhadap seseorang bernama Luhan, lagi, lalu kemudian mengoceh tentang bagaimana dia mengiginkan anak manis itu tapi dia tidak memiliki banyak kesempatan, lagi. Chanyeol menghela napas, dan memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Omong-omong, aku akan datang ke acara api unggun malam ini."

Yang lebih muda menatapnya terkejut. "Serius? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah. "Hanya itu kesempatanku untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun." gumamnya.

Mata Sehun membulat lagi dan senyum evil mulai menyebar di wajah tampannya. "Oh my, kalau begitu aku juga akan datang kesana."

Yang lebih tinggi beralih menatap sahabatnya. "Apa, kenapa?"

"Pssh, kau pikir aku akan melewatkan diri untuk melihatmu mempermalukan dirimu di depan presiden kelas kita yang sempurna itu?" candanya.

Chanyeol pun melawan diri untuk tidak menghajar habis-habisan anak itu. "_I hate you_."

"_I know._" Sehun tersenyum puas sebelum kemudian berlari kearah rumahnya sendiri, sembari berteriak ke Chanyeol untuk berkumpul di rumahnya dulu sebelum pergi ke acara. Si raksasa hanya menghela napas dan mulai berjalan kerumahnya.

Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sebelum acara di mulai, jadi Chanyeol menyibukkan diri dengan mengerjakan PR. Ketika semua itu malah membuatnya bosan, yang tak beberapa lama setelahnya, ia memainkan video games sampai ia menyadari bahwa ini sudah waktunya untuk bersiap-siap. Ia mengambil waktu yang sangat lama untuk mandi, mengusap-usap tubuhnya dengan sabun tiga kali sebelum benar-benar membilasnya. Ia mencukur dan membubuhkan lotion ke wajahnya, dada bidangnya, lalu lengannya. Ia menyemprotkan sedikit cologne di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menyentuhkannya ke leher dan pergelangan tangan lainnya. Ada satu hal yang tidak Chanyeol inginkan ketika bertemu dengan targetnya untuk pertama kali, yaitu orang itu yang menganggapnya berbau tidak enak.

Ia menggosok giginya dua kali, dan kemudian menjelajah ruang wardrobe-nya sebelum memilih apa yang akan ia kenakan. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengenakan t-shirt hitam dengan jeans belel abu-abu dan jaket kulit hitam yang agak longgar. Ia berjalan ke arah cermin dan memasang jell rambut untuk membentuk rambut kelamnya. Saat merasa sudah puas dengan penampilannya, Chanyeol berpose di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup keren dan menyeringai begitu ia suka penampilannya. Ia kemudian menyambar ponselnya dan menyadari masih ada sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum acaranya di mulai.

Chanyeol berjalan perlahan menuju rumah Sehun, mengetuk pintunya ketika ia sudah sampai di sana tepat pukul 9:48.

Yang membuatnya terkejut, malah Kyungsoo yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Soo?" heran Chanyeol, bingung kenapa anak pendek itu ada di sini.

"Hi Yeol!" Mata bulat anak itu menatapnya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. "Kau terlihat keren!"

"Uh, yeah, _thanks_." Si tinggi menjawab, wajahnya terlihat sangat kebingungan. Kyungsoo bergerak kesamping, mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam. Matanya lalu menelisik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan menyadari kalau anak itu juga memakai pakaian rapih untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Lalu Chanyeol sadar.

"Kau juga akan pergi?" tanya Chanyeol cepat.

Kyungsoo menatapnya malu-malu. "Well, yeah. Kami semua ikut pergi."

"Kami semua?" tanya Chanyeol, takut akan kenyataan terburuknya.

Sebelum anak bermata burung-hantu itu bisa menjawab, semua anak yang (tidak) Chanyeol ingin panggil sahabat-sahabatnya muncul dari sisi lain rumah Sehun. Jongin dan Jongdae datang dari arah dapur sedang Sehun, Luhan dan Minseok datang dari lantai atas. Mereka semua tampaknya telah berdandan rapi untuk pergi ke acara, tersenyum dan tampak bahagia.

"Kalian tidak serius 'kan. Semuanya ikut pergi?" Chanyeol menggeram tidak suka.

"Yup!" seru Jongdae, kelewat senang.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita pergi ke sana?" si anak tinggi bertanya.

"Kris akan menjemput kita bersama dengan Tao." ujar Minseok.

Mata si anak bertelinga elf itu membulat tak percaya. "Mereka juga pergi?"

"_Of course_. 'Kan Kris yang meng-_invite _mu ke dalam acara ini, ingat?" Sehun berujar, menyeringai. Chanyeol kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Kalian serius ingin melihatku gagal di sana?" tanyanya, semua rasa percaya dirinya tiba-tiba lenyap.

Mereka semua sontak tertawa. Kyungsoo yang pertama bicara, mengabaikan tawa mereka. "tidak, Yeol, kami pergi kesana karena memang kedegarannya menyenangkan."

"Yah walaupun melihatmu berusaha keras mendekati sang ketua OSIS sepertinya menyenangkan juga." tambah Jongin saat tangannya merangkul di bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menghela napas, teman-temannya ini memang sangat 'luar biasa', meskipun ia tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya ke anak-anak ini. Ia juga menyadari Sehun dan Luhan yang berdiri cukup dekat. Agaknya ia mulai berharap akankah anak manja itu mau membuat pendekatan malam ini juga.

Tak lama Yifan tiba dengan membawa mobil SUV besar dimana Zitao duduk di kursi sampingnya. Jumlah mereka ada 9 anak, maka Kyungsoo, menjadi anak yang bertubuh paling mungil, duduk di pangku Jongin di kursi paling belakang, bukan berarti Jongin merasa keberatan, malahan dia senang dapat melihat kekasih mungilnya yang blushing parah itu.

Hanya butuh 10 menit untuk anak-anak ini mencapai tempat tujuan. Ada beberapa petunjuk yang mengarahkan para tamu masuk lebih dalam ke dalam taman, jadi anak-anak ini mengikutinya sampai mereka tiba di area dekat danau. Ada ratusan orang di sana, musik yang menggema, lampu-lampu lampion, dan beberapa dekorasi sederhana yang menggantung di tali-tali yang tersambung ke pohon-pohon sekitarnya. Ada pula beberapa meja, kebanyakan berisi makanan dan minuman lainnya. Di tengah-tengah keramaian orang ada tumpukan kayu-kayu bakar dan kertas-kertas, yang di ketahui sebagai kertas-kertas PR dan ujian.

Tak lama Chanyeol dan teman-temannya membaur dengan keramaian, para pasangan kemudian berjalan menuju area dansa. Chanyeol merengut melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang hanya berdiri bersebelahan dengan sangat canggung. Chanyeol membuat tatapan jengah saat sahabatnya itu mulai membuka mulut, ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke Luhan yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman menggemaskan, mewanti-wanti dengan semangat untuk mendengar apa yang Sehun mau katakan. Sayang sekali, anak bodoh itu malah menutup kembali mulutnya tanpa kata yang terucap kemudian mengusap tengkuknya sebagaimana matanya berpendar ke penjuru arah keramaian, membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa dengan keterdiaman anak itu. Karena ia belum melihat keberadaan Junmyeon atau target taruhannya malam ini, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membiarkan diri membantu sahabat idiotnya itu.

"Mau menari denganku?" pinta Chanyeol, menyodorkan tangannya ke anak manis itu, yang tengah menatapnya terkejut. Chanyeol memberinya senyum menawan, membuat wajah Luhan memerah mawar.

"Um, tentu." jawab Luhan, meraih tangan besar Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik ke sahabatnya, yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya yang kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan marah. Pemuda bertelinga elf ini malah mengabaikannya dan menarik Luhan ke arah area menari.

Ia sedikit menjaga jarak, tahu betul kalau Sehun pasti akan membunuhnya kalau ia mencoba mendekat. Chanyeol sedikit menyentuhkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan sedang tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan anak itu. Satu tangan bebas Luhan di letakannya begitu saja dibahu Chanyeol. Mereka saling behadapan hanya sejauh beberapa inchi saat Chanyeol mulai mengayunkan pelan tubuh mereka bersama. Ini bukan tarian yang pas untuk tipe musik seperti ini, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak berencana melakukan hal ini lebih lama.

"Kau tahu dia menyukaimu 'kan?" Chanyeol berucap pelan jadi hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengar.

Luhan menoleh padanya, wajahnya sontak merona amat merah yang Chanyeol pikir sangat menggemaskan. Ia secara mental menyumpahi Sehun karena sudah jadi pengecut seperti ini. Anak manis itu kemudian berpaling sejenak, tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Aku juga menyukainya." katanya pelan. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua sangat cocok." Ia meletakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke wajah Luhan. Mengangkat wajah manis itu agar dapat melihatnya. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu."

Chanyeol kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, tapi ia tidak benar-benar melakukan apapun setelahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, di mata orang-orang yang melihatnya, mereka seolah seperti akan berciuman, dan sungguh terkutuklah Sehun jika anak itu membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Kerah jaket Chanyeol di tarik kasar, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya telah menjauh paksa dari Luhan.

.

.

**-*-*-*-*-*****BaekYeol*****-*-*-*-*-**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Remember ****BAEKYEOL ****is ****REAL****!**

**.**

**A/n :** it's really joyfull to translating this such great story.

Aku men translate cerita ini bukan hanya sekedar mengartikan saja, tapi juga gimana caranya supaya cerita itu lebih hidup. Supaya para pembacanya jadi berkesan, heck kalau cuma translate-in gitu aja mbah google juga bisa, tapi di situlah tugas penulis untuk menghidupkan cerita dan karakternya. Hidup para author di luar sana!

p.s author corner! : **Ini di dedikasikan untuk para fans cewek ke biasnya, ataupun untuk cewek ke pacarnya.**

Q : Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau menyukainya?

A : "Kau bertanya?" kamu hanya terkekeh karena pertanyaan itu kemudian sejenak menerawang dalam asa. "Karena──

──aku merasa sesuatu didalam diriku selalu menginginkan dirinya. Seutuhnya. Aku haus akan dirinya. Selalu ingin menyentuhnya dan disentuh, memeluknya dan dipeluk, mengecupnya dan dikecup, dan──

──aku berimajinasi bagaimana aku terbangun disampingnya saat pagi menjelang untuk mendengar suara seraknya yang dalam.

Aku menginginkannya seutuhnya, hanya untuk diriku. Aku liar jika tanpa dia──hilang kendali, tapi aku lemah jika dia disisiku. Ingin dirinya seolah merekat erat pada tubuhku, dirinya mengalir dalam darahku. Hingga kau dapat selalu meresap tiap aroma miliknya yang menguar. Itu memabukkan.

──Aku mencintainya."

E. W


	5. Chapter 4

Title : **Stupid Bet**

Penulis asli : **jayspage12 **_(penulis AFF)_

Penterjemah : **KrisCrush96**

.

.

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

EXO members

.

.

Rated : T++, M

.

.

Genre : YAOI, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Schoollife!au

.

.

Desclaimer :

This great job story **isn't mine**, it's belong to this AFF author (**jayspage12 **: asian fanfics profile/view/810149 ) and this is the real story line - (story/view/872975/stupid-bet-exo-exok-exom-baekyeol-chanbaek-schoollifeau) please add link AFF first.

Thanks to her/him to give me this such permission.

.

.

Warning! :

Boyxboy, no GS (apalagi ggs -.-)

This story contains smut _**but in the later Chapter**_

I've warned you, _**not in this chapter**_.

**Beware thypo everywhere!**

.

.

.

I'm so done with this world!

.

**-*-*-*-*-*****BaekYeol*****-*-*-*-*-**

_Kerah jaket Chanyeol di tarik kasar, dan tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya telah menjauh paksa dari Luhan._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?_" Teriak Sehun, mencengkram kerah jaket Chanyeol dan menariknya ke atas, meskipun anak itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil terhadap insting cemburu sahabatnya.

"Melakukan apa yang harusnya kau lakukan dari dulu, bodoh." ejeknya, menyeringai, dengan nada main-main terdengar di dalamnya. Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan makin menggenggam erat kerah si anak tinggi.

Tangan Sehun sudah melayang tinggi dan ingin menghantamkannya tepat ke wajah sahabatnya sebelum satu tangan kurus menggenggam lengannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati Luhan tengah menatapnya. Cengkraman Sehun melemah dan dia menatap anak manis itu, yang sedang merona lucu dengan sapuan warna merah muda di wajahnya, saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan lengan kekar Sehun."Maukah..." Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya, malu-malu untuk mengatakannya. "Maukah kau menari denganku?"

Sehun sepenuhnya melepaskan Chanyeol dan menghadap orang yang dia sukai itu. Dia menggenggam tangan cantik Luhan dan menarik jemari itu ke bibirnya, meninggalkan kecupan ringan di sana membuat sang empunya tangan tersenyum. "I'd be happy too."

Mereka memposisikan diri hampir sama dengan yang Luhan dan Chanyeol lakukan tadi, tapi tubuh mereka menempel jauh lebih dekat. Mereka pun mulai menari lembut, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan saat melihat itu semua. Sehun menangkap matanya dan menggumam _'You're still an asshole_,' tanpa suara, sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Luhan, dan tersenyum amat manis.

Chanyeol, setelah merasa puas dengan kesuksesan rencananya, mulai memfokuskan diri menyelesaikan misi utamanya malam ini. Matanya menjelajah keremaian, perlahan mulai berkeliling sekitar mencari-cari keberadaan targetnya ataupun Junmyeon, berharap ia dapat menemukan temannya itu lebih dulu.

Wajahnya terpecah menjadi senyum lebar saat mendapati temannya itu sedang berada di dekat meja bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda yang Chanyeol kenali sebagai kekasihnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah pasangan itu, senyumnya memudar sewaktu melihat kesenangan Junmyeon yang seketika menghilang saat anak itu menyadari keberadaan si raksasa ini.

"Hey Suho!" panggilnya, mencoba mengubah air muka anak itu.

"Halo Chanyeol." jawabnya datar.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya karena suara datar sahabatnya. "Jangan benci aku, Suho..." katanya, membubuhi suaranya dengan sedikit rasa penyesalan, karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu ia juga tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini.

Junmyeon memberikannya tatapan yang meneriakkan 'Kau memang bodoh' tapi nyatanya menghela napas juga dan memberikan temannya ini senyum kecil. Junmyeon kemudian menatap sekeliling sebelum perhatiannya mengarah kembali ke anak yang lebih muda.

"Baekhyun ada di sana." tunjuknya ke arah tepi danau di mana sebuah pohon tumbang yang di jadikan tempat nongkrong. Baekhyun tengah di kelilingi teman-temannya, tertawa-tawa dan tengah meminum minuman yang Chanyeol asumsikan sebagai alkohol. "Aku akan mengenalkan kalian berdua sewaktu dia kembali untuk mengisi minumannya."

Barulah Chanyeol menyadari kalau mereka tengah berada dekat meja minuman. Maka dari itu, karena mereka juga nampaknya tidak akan buru-buru, ia menuangkan sedikit minuman _jungle-juice _dan mencoba meyesapnya, untuk kemudian terbatuk-batuk setelah menyadari betapa kuatnya efek minuman itu. Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, menggumankan kata 'Kau memang bodoh' sewaktu Chanyeol berusaha menetralisir pernapasannya.

Di sanalah mereka bertiga, dengan canggung memulai percakapan yang tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi percakapan hangat. Dari situ Chanyeol mulai mengetahui kalau kekasih sahabatnya itu, Yixing, berasal dari China. Mereka berkencan selama beberapa bulan, tapi Chanyeol dapat melihat kalau keduanya saling menyukai satu sama lain. Keduanya memiliki senyuman yang menawan, dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk menusukkan telunjuknya ke pipi tembam keduanya saat mereka tersenyum manis.

Mereka semua tertawa-tawa dan menikmati minuman mereka, Chanyeol akhirnya lebih memilih soda dari pada segelas _jungle-juice _lagi, ketika itulah sebuah suara riang memenuhi gendang telinga mereka dan membuat seluruh tubuh Chanyeol menjadi kaku.

"Hey, Junmyeon! Kau suka acaranya?"

Chanyeol menoleh dari teman-temannya untuk mendapati targetnya tengah berdiri beberapa kaki darinya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Dan tidakkah anak itu terlihat keren.

Dia memakai _skinny-jeans _abu-abu terang ketat dan sebuah kaus lengan panjang biru gelap yang agaknya terlalu longgar untuk tubuh mungilnya. Rambut _blonde_-nya hampir tertutup sepenuhnya oleh _beanie _hitam. Wajahnya begitu manis sempurna tanpa gores, sedikit tambahan _eye-liner _mempertegas mata cokelat lucunya. Senyumnya sangat menggemaskan, Chanyeol jadi merasa kegugupan mulai menyebar di sekitar tenggorokannya hanya karena melihat anak itu.

Chanyeol mengerjap berkali-kali untuk mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya pada situasi sekitar dan bukannya si target taruhannya yang manis itu. Saat itulah ia mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut, dan barulah ia menyadari kalau Junmyeon dan Baekhyun sedang berbicara.

"Dan ini temanku, Chanyeol." Junmyeon mengarahkan tangannya ke arah si empunya nama, yang kini sedikit merona ketika mata kecil Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk, saat itulah mata mereka beradu tatap.

Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dan Chanyeol bersumpah saat itulah jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol." ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya merinding hanya karena alunan suara merdu Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Ia secara mental memaki diri sendiri karena bereaksi sedemikian rupa hanya karena hal sepele. Ia mengangguk untuk membalas sapaan Baekhyun, tidak sepenuhnya percaya kalau mulutnya tidak akan mengatakan seauatu hal yang konyol.

Perhatiannya kembali dari pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Baekhyun masih menatapnya lekat dengan mata kecilnya yang melebar, menelisik dirinya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Chanyeol merasa heran mengapa dirinya jadi pusat perhatian intens anak itu, tapi jika si ketua ini menyukai apa yang ada di dirinya mungkin taruhan itu akan sangat mudah di selesaikan.

"Berapa tinggimu?" si anak bertubuh mungil itu bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol kebingungan karena pertanyaan random itu.

"Uh, tinggiku 185 sentimeter." jawabnya singkat. Ia buru-buru menoleh dari targetnya untuk mendapati kalau Junmyeon dan Yixing sudah berdiri menjauh juga tengah berbicara berdua dan itu artinya di situ hanya tersisa dirinya dan Baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir deras ke kepala, dan ia berharap ia tidak terlihat semerona yang ia pikirkan.

"Wow, kamu benar-benar tinggi." ujar Baekhyun, tersenyum.

Chanyeol juga memberikan senyum terbaiknya, dan ia sungguh bersumpah kalau ia melihat anak itu sedikit blushing tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. "Terimakasih."

Lalu kemudian hening, dan keterdiaman bukanlah hal yang baik. Chanyeol jadi sedikit panik, mencoba berpikir cepat untuk memulai percakapan yang tidak akan membuat Baekhyun ketakutan, dan itu malah akan menghancurkan rencananya untuk membuat anak itu mulai menyukainya di penghujung malam. Ia terus saja membuka mulutnya, mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mengatupkan lagi mulutnya. Ia dapat melihat targetnya terkekeh geli sebelum membuka mulut.

"Mau minum?" tanyanya, merujuk ke arah meja di samping mereka. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, bergumam cepat 'yeah tentu' sementara Baekhyun telah menuangkan minuman untuk mereka. Si raksasa sedikit meringis begitu melihat anak itu menuangkan minuman _jungle-juice _untuk mereka, tapi 'toh tidak mengatakan apapun juga. Anak itu memberikannya segelas dan mendentingkan gelas mereka bersama sebelum anak itu mulai meneguknya, Chanyeol pun meniru aksi itu.

Mereka berdiri canggung selama beberapa menit, memperhatikan keramaian orang-orang yang menari dan tertawa-tawa, sementara mereka hanya menenggelamkan diri dalam ke terdiaman. Chanyeol lagi-lagi memaki dirinya sendiri, berharap dapat mengatakan sesuatu atau sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menyadari betapa membosankan dirinya ini dan malah meninggalkannya demi teman-temannya yang lebih menyenangkan itu.

Sekali lagi, ia di paksa keluar dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya ketika Baekhyun bicara. "Lihat, mereka mulai menyalakannya!" girangnya sembari menunjuk ke arah di mana tumpukan-tumpukan kayu berada.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah tunjuk jemari kurus itu dan memperhatikan teman-teman sekolahnya tengah menyiramkan minyak kearah tumpukkan kayu-kayu, lalu kemudian melemparkan botol vodka yang ujungnya di nyalakan api ke dalam tumpuklan. Ketika botol itu menyebabkan ledakan kecil, area itu seketika berubah menjadi nyalaan api warna kekuningan dan oranye. Orang-orang mulai berteriak riuh, melebihi suara pengang musik yang di mainkan. Di saat itulah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah targetnya, hal yang kemudian ia sesali setelah melihat anak itu.

Dia terlihat benar-benar indah dengan pantulan cahaya api sewarna kekuningan menerpa wajah halusnya. Senyum hangat nan tulus terkembang di wajahnya, mata itu membulat lucu dan irisnya terisi dengan apa yang Chanyeol asumsikan sebagai kebahagiaan. Dia terlihat begitu damai, begitu lugu, dan inilah yang membuat Chanyeol kembali di ingatkan akan krisis moralnya, di malam sebelumnya, dan sekali lagi ia merasa muak pada dirinya karena pikiran itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini semua benar-benar salah.

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam itu, Chanyeol di paksa kembali dari pemikirannya sendiri, tapi kali ini berasal dari tangan mungil yang menarik lengan jaketnya. Ia beralih untuk melihat pemilik tangan itu adalah target taruhannya, dan ia menatap terkejut ke arah sang ketua.

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat yang lebih sepi?"

Suara Baekhyun begitu lembut dan agak berbisik, tapi Chanyeol dapat mendengar tiap kata dengan jelas dan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ia membiarkan anak bertubuh ramping ini menyeret tubuhnya, jauh dari api unggun dan keramaian orang. Chanyeol melirik sekilas ke arah Junmyeon yang tengah menatapnya, jelas terpancar raut kecewa yang mendalam di wajahnya, dan itulah yang membuatnya sekali lagi bersusah payah menelan gumpalan menyakitkan di tenggorokannya.

Mereka berjalan beberapa menit sampai mereka mencapai sebuah pohon tumbang lain, yang kemudian Baekhyun duduki dengan nyaman. Musik dan keriuhan begitu teredam jauh dan cahaya sekitar nyaris tidak ada. Chanyeol bahkan harus tetap membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menggunakan sedikit cahaya yang ada untuk dapat melihat anak itu.

Ia dapat melihat tangan anak itu menepuk-nepuk bagian pohon di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk duduk, dan ia pun dusuk disitu. Di situlah mereka duduk terdiam selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol menatap tanah di bawahnya ataupun pepohonan sekitar sementara Baekhyun bersandar kebelakang dengan bertopang tangannya dan mentap ke arah langit.

Chanyeol baru akan bertanya mengapa mereka berada di sini ketika Baekhyun berkata.

"Jadi, ku dengar kamu dan Sehun membuat sebuah taruhan."

.

**-*-*-*-*-*****BaekYeol*****-*-*-*-*-**

.

.

TBC

.

**Remember ****BAEKYEOL ****is ****REAL****!**

**.**

**.**

A/n : Uhmm, pertama-tama terimaksih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Mr. b. (siapapun orangnya aku tahu bentar lagi kamu bakalan ngehadepin masalah yang besar, ati-ati aja) yang udah ngingetin aku kalau ini ff baekyeol bukan chanlu dengan komen yang **pedes banget**. Tapi mau gimana lagi kan jalan ceritanya emang begitu.

Ugghhh, hahahahahahhhhahahah *ketawa sambil nangis darah* kayaknya usaha aku disini gak di sikapi dengan baik yah sama reader di FFN. What a perfect life, huh?

Terimaksasih untuk Mr. b yang ngingetin aku kalau **reader di FFN itu kayak kamu semua yang gak ngehargain karya aku**. Aku udah bilangkan kalau ini **cuma translate-an **dan kalau kamu mau yah baca ff yang asli di Aff.

**Inilah alasan kenapa banyak author yg pindah dari FFN.**

**Walaupun kalian gak suka setidaknya hargai karya orang lain. Kalau gak suka gak usah komen aja sekalian kalau itu mah lebih keterima.**

**Wassalamualaikum wr. wb.**

.

.

Whatever i'm so done with this world!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
